The Dragon Girl
by Secret-Pass-Time
Summary: Before the movie. Who is this strange girl who rides dragons, acts like a dragon? Why is it she can't seem to understand or speak English? What happened to her? Hiccup makes it his mission to find out, against his father's wishes.
1. Chapter 1

"Stoic! Stoic!" Gobber ran to the Chief's home, calling out from too far away for him to have a chance to hear.

"What is it Gobber?" The Chief appeared at the door, Hiccup peering around him.

"We have a problem." Immediately Stoic sprang in to action, grabbing his helmet and slamming the door shut, narrowly missing his son with it. Gobber led the way as the three sprinted for the Dragon fighting arena. The Chief and his son looked around, as did the other spectators, the five other teens at Hiccups age and a few exhausted men.

"Look at you! One dragon too much for you to handle?!" Many red faces turned to the ground

"It's not a dragon, Chief." Gobber told him, making the teens' faces contort into confusion. "Me and the men, we were looking for the dragons' nest, but we were attacked and this...thing...attacked us on the back of a dragon. It switched amongst their backs. The dragons, they didn't even bother!" Stoic's face became incredulous and the Teens' faces became more eager. Except Hiccup's. His held terror.

"Well, let's see this beast." Men fled the arena, dragging the teens with them, leaving only Stoic, Gobber and Hiccup. Having no experience with dragons made Hiccup clutch his Father's cloak, Stoic wrenched Hiccup's hand from the cloth, muttering about him being childish. A few laughs and jeers were heard as Gobber opened a thick wooden door to reveal nothing but a small, pale figure.

"What is that?" Stoic muttered as he got a little closer, always cautious. Hiccup, reassured by the barely moving, tiny figure, got closer too. His father stopped at the door, but something compelled him to keep going, see this being.

He gasped at what he saw, a terribly thin, pale girl. Her scarred, bruised, bloody body completely on show due to a lack of clothing. Small burns and minor scratches littered her body as well as the more serious injuries Gobber and the men had given her.

"Hiccup! Be careful!" Worried faces tried to get a look from outside the arena.

"She's just a little girl. What did you do to her?!" He was barely in control of himself.

"Little girl nothing! She looks small and innocent while she's knocked out but believe you me, she's more dragon than human!" Hiccup shook his head and kneeled by her head. Her black hair looked to have never been cut, it was messy to say the least. Her pale skin was barely visable under obnoxious, dark bruises and cuts. He reached out a shaking hand and brushed a strand of hair away from a dirty face. Her eyes flickered open, a light green gaze fixed upon him. He jumped away at once, startled, then concerned that she could barely move without groaning in pain. She tried to stand once but a scream of pain told him she was unable.

"H-here. Let me help you. Ok?" She stared at him through wide eyes as he came closer slowly, trying not to provoke her. He wrapped one twig-like arm around her waist and the other held her forearm. Gobber and Stoic watched in awe as the girl let her weight be supported by Hiccup, let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Now, Hiccup, just let go and let us handle this." Gobber tried to convince him.

"You already handled this! She is injured. Unable to defend herself, and you want to attack her? Dad, I'm taking her home, and I'm going to look after her." Stoic made a move to attack, but the girl let loose a dragon-like growl. Hiccup's eyes widened. Exactly what was he letting himself in for?

* * *

Eyes followed the pair as they made their way from the arena, Stoic watched them with confusion. This beast of a girl had taken down innumerable amounts of men, but was not allowing hiccup -_Hiccup_- to help her? He watched as his son helped said beast into the house they shared.

* * *

Hiccup closed the door, guarding both of them from the prying eyes of his village.

"Now, let's see to those injuries. I'm pretty clumsy so I know a thing or two about treating them. Here, have a seat here while I find some cloth to clean you up." Hiccup babbled on about similar things like that while dashing around looking for this and that, the girl watched him from her place in a seat near a lit fire. Eventually Hiccup returned, arms full of cloth. He soaked one and went to work gently dabbing at the wounds on her legs, wincing along with her as she whimpered. He continued with her entire body then wrapped each wound with a piece of dry cloth. She peered at him through tear-filled eyes as he stood up.

"Next, we should probably find you something to wear." The unnamed girl, with no understanding of what he was saying, simply continued to sob slightly at him. He motioned at her to wait where she was. She tilted her head to the side but seemed to get the message.

Hiccup sprinted the entire way to the only girl his age who he would be able to convince. Ruffnut.

"Hiccup? Shouldn't you be busy making sure that thing doesn't kill everyone?"

"She isn't going to hurt anyone. I was actually wondering if you had any spare clothes that she could wear?"

"Why should I let her borrow my stuff?" Tuffnut joined them at the front door.

"I'll let you meet her?" The twins looked at each other. "Imagine the fights you could have if you befriended her!" They looked far more interested.

"Wait here." Ruffnut told him and left Hiccup with Tuffnut.

"So, did she destroy anything yet?!"

"Actually, she can barely move, Gobber and the men really hurt her."

"Oh..." Tuffnut seemed lost in thought...also, Hiccup discovered Tuffnut could think.

Moments later, Ruffnut returned with a bag. The three set off towards where the girl was.

"Wait here for a sec. I don't wanna scare her." The twins looked slightly offended but stood there nevertheless. After a few moments, Hiccup appeared and motioned for them to come inside.

A thin figure wearing a dark blue dress sat on the floor by the fire, eyeing them. Hiccup went to sit beside her.

"So, what's her name?" Ruffnut asked.

"I...I don't know. She doesn't speak. At all." Hiccup told them, "I don't think she even understands us." Tuffnut leaned down, came face to face with her.

"Can you say 'Tuffnut'" The girl looked at him wearily. Now Ruffnut did the same, leaning down to face her.

"Can you say 'trollbreath'?" Tuffnut turned to Hiccup.

"I think you better teach her how to speak, Hiccup."

"Hiccup." Three set of eyes were suddenly on the girl before them. "Hiccup!" Hiccup smirked at the gobsmacked faces of the twins.

"So you can say that, but you can't say our names? Have a go! No?" Tuffnut asked, becoming enraged. The girl picked up on one of the words and decided this was an appropriate time to repeat it.

"No?" Hiccup and Ruffnut had to hold Tuffnut back from a giggling girl, delighted with the reactions she could get from replicating these strange sounds. She had no idea what any of it meant, but she decided it must have been offensive.

"No, no, no, no?" She chanted, only bursting into more laughter as Tuffnut's rage heightened.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day had been spent with Hiccup learning about this girl through trial and error, including dinner time. It was an odd picture really, his father eating while simultaneously glaring at the girl who sat on the floor nearby, nibbling hesitantly on a scrap of meat she held tightly between her hands, as if afraid someone might steal it. Ruff and Tuff had left earlier, promising to be back the next day with new ideas and things to teach her.

Now the girl and Hiccup sat in his room. He sat on the chair by his desk, watching her try to walk on two feet in place of how she usually moved, he'd discovered that usually she would walk on all fours, this meant her movements on all fours were somewhat like a toddlers, he'd tried to help her but she would bat him away every time and try again on her own.

"What should we call you?" He asked, mostly to himself as she understood nothing. However, she turned to him and waited for him to continue. "I don't suppose you have a name?" He asked his mute friend.

"Name?" She copied his words.

"Yes, a name. Hiccup." He pointed at himself. She walked to him and pointed at him.

"Hiccup." He smiled and nodded, holding in a giggle. He mimed Tuffnut's fit of rage and when she seemed to understand, he said,

"Tuffnut." Next he mimed long hair. "Ruffnut."

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut." He nodded, thankful she was now able to say their names, should they ever ask. The house wouldn't be able to stand one of their fits of rage. Next he pointed at her, trying to ask her name. She shook her head.

"No?" He asked.

"No?" She replied, gaining a vague idea of the meaning behind the word. She looked upset somehow.

"Night." He offered, as a sort of name, after the dragon he was fanatical about, the one that would bring him glory. She looked at him and smiled. She pointed at herself.

"Night." Now he pointed at his bed.

"Bed." She considered the item then turned to Hiccup.

"No?"

"Of course you would know how to say it was to early for bed." He said, half of his face covered by his hand.

"Course!" She said, delighted to have yet another word. He held back a laugh before standing and taking her arm, pulling her to the bed and laying her down. He covered her and tried to go get the spare pillow and fur blanket for himself but he was stopped when a little hand grabbed him by the hand.

"Hiccup bed." He gave her an odd look before sliding in next to her, unable to breathe from the tight hold she had on his waist. Eventually, her hold loosened as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

There were not many times Hiccup could honestly say he enjoyed waking up and this was just another time he woke up irritated. Loud bangs and crashes could be heard from downstairs and with the absence of Night's arms around him, Hiccup guessed this meant Ruffnut and Tuffnut were here. Sighing, he swung his legs out of the bed and stood up, preparing himself for the worst as he walked.

"Hiccup!" A gleeful, hyper blur threw herself at him.

"Mornin' Night..." She smiled at him.

"Mornin'!" He looked at the twins who stood in the middle of the destroyed living room.

"What did you do?!" The twins denied it.

"Nothing..." Hiccup simply looked at night.

"Blow up the house!" She exclaimed, no idea what the words meant.

"Obviously you pick that up, don't you?" Tuffnut said somewhat angrily.

"Pick that up!" Night smiled through her words.

"My sentiments exactly. Get this cleaned up guys, if my dad sees this, he'll lose it!" Hiccup said, irritated and worried Night would pick up on the behaviour. That was the last thing he needed. The very last.

A smash behind hom made turn, afraid of what he might find, and there stood Night over a few shards of what had once been a plate.

"Blow up the house!" Hiccup smacked his own face. The very, very last.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the days that followed, Night had picked up the language surprisingly quickly with Hiccup's constant teachings. They couldn't yet have an extended conversation, but she could answer basic questions.

"Who's looked after you? Do you have a mother? A father?"

"Dragons." She said simply, suddenly looking at her knees while attempting to ignore the stares from the other teenagers in this strange building used for eating.

The very idea of a dragon taking care of a human was confusing and almost impossible to imagine for any of the teens, but here was a girl who seemed to adore the very beasts they had been brought up to despise.

"Hey! So you've lived with dragons for your entire life?" Tuffnut suddenly asked eagerly.

"Yes." The girl looked at him.

"Do you have any burns?!" A confused expression painted itself on Night's face as she looked to Hiccup for an explanation.

"Scars." She nodded then turned to Tuffnut again.

"A few." She shrugged then she continued eating.

"So, what, the dragons looked after you?" Ruffnut asked, Night only nodded. "How did they get you anyway?"

"I don't know. Father told me he found me on my own, that I was so innocent and I only smiled at his appearance. He didn't want me to be ruined by humans." She looked down again. "I miss him."

"What type of dragon was he?" Fishlegs suddenly appeared by the table, apparently hoping for some new knowledge.

"Get the book." Fishlegs grinned at Hiccup's request and simply deposited the book on the table from behind his back. Evidently be had hoped for this.

"ok, we'll flick through the book and you tell us which one your father is, ok?" She noddedand motioned for Hiccup to open the book. Page after page she shook her head, chapter by chapter she became less enthusiastic until they closed the book.

The group looked confusedly at Night before Hiccup went into his pocket and produced a pencil and a sheet of paper.

"Draw him." Night picked up the pencil and went to work sketching a rough drawing. A large, bat-like wingspan, a pair of large eyes, a long, sleek body, large dagger-like claws. She shaded in black scales over the magnificent creature and handed Hiccup the paper.

"Ive never seen this dragon before." Fishlegs whispered, irritated by a lack of knowledge on the dragon.

"I didnt think you would have, everytime he comes near you all shout 'Night fury! Get down!'" She smirked as she said it, not understanding why the four teens stared at her with their mouths open wide.

"You were raised by a night fury?" Hiccup gasped, pure wonder in his voice.


End file.
